opacarefandomcom-20200214-history
Spiderfolk
Physical Description Spiderfolk are a Beast Race unlike many others, in the fact that they have arachnid blood flowing in their veins. Spiderfolk dwell not purely on the surface, but not purely underground either. They run the boundary between the world of light and darkness. They appear humanoid at first glance, though they tend to be more physically attractive than the average human. They tend to be pale to the point of translucence, with dark hair, unless dyed or changed in some manner by magic. Their frames are frail, but appearances can be deceiving. Many practice magic, with the aid of their natural intelligence. They have eight spiderlike legs that emerge from their backs, allowing them to climb with ease, so long as their hands and feet are free. The limbs are not quite strong enough to carry them unsupported. All spiderfolk have prominent fangs, and retain a thirst for the blood of living creatures, when they can get it. Still, it's not a required part of their diet, simply a predilection. Spiderfolk have no hair below the neck, much like elves. Spiderfolk can spin webs, but it's not a pleasant process. The web comes from their mouth, slowly, far too slowly to be used in combat. Thus, webs are primarily for decoration or insulation in some cases. History Many believe that they may be related to the Underdarkdwelling 'Driders'. Society A good example of spiderfolk 'society' is one of their ancestral homes, an island to the southwest of Fiersyl, a lonely, mountainous peak jutting up out of the ocean, consisting of jagged spars and cliffs, with scarcely anything of value living on the surface. Dirt and rock and snow appear to be its only redeeming features. And yet, the spiderfolk make their home there. They live in caves and tunnels, some hollowed out by their craft, others naturally occurring. They farm underground, often sending hunting parties into the Underdark. Almost every spiderfolk home has at least one small connection to that underground realm. They forage for food, and anything else of value. They interact with the outside world by trade, and little else. Outsiders are rarely welcomed in spiderfolk communities. They often craft strange items valued by others, as spiderfolk researchers and practitioners of magic will pursue anything that catches their interest, heedless of its taboo nature in the outside world. Necromancy, demonconjuration, soulextraction, everything is fair game to them as a culture. Females tend to be larger than males, and as such males tend to have a more subservient role in their society, even those who leave the community to adventure in the world. This is a practice that one might think anathema to them, but is viewed as a necessary part of their culture. Those who leave gain skill sets which are greatly valued when they return, if they return. The females are in charge, the men are there to serve. This is not a guarantee, of course, powerful men have been known to take charge of spiderfolk communities, but usually only in times of great crisis when no fitting female is available for the task. A 'maletaken' community is usually thought to be in such dire straits as to be near collapse. Spiderfolk Traits Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence increases by 2 and your Constitution increases by 1. Age. Reach Adulthood at 8. Max Age is 80 Alignment. Most spiderfolk are evil in nature, given their reputation. This is not always true, but it is the majority case. Size. Medium Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Hard Carapace. You gain +1 AC Spider Climb. You gain a climb speed equal to your walking speed Darkvision. You have darkvision to 60 feet. Languages. You can read, write, speak Undercommon and Common. Random Height and Weight Category:Races